


30 day porn challenge - Day 12

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12. First time they have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 12

Loki stared at Tony with a glare, the two had been arguing for three weeks and it was beginning to annoy everyone in the tower including the AI JAVIS. The arguments were pointless but neither seemed to get it. Clint sat trying to watch TV but with the two the other side of the room close together but still arguing… They were arguing about something no one really understood and after five minutes it was getting on Clint’s nerves. He stood and walked over to the two whom ignored him and continued to fight. He stood behind Tony and poked his shoulder.

“Go in another room if you are going to continue I want to watch TV.”

“My names on the tower birdbrain.” Tony hissed and went back to arguing. Clint walked out of the room making sure to knock into Tony. He sent tony stumbling into Loki. If Clint had looked back he would have seen what had happened and why the argument went silent. Tony had fallen into Loki and their lips touched for a second. Then the two locked lips. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes and Loki pulled away.

“Shall we forget our argument and take this to my room?” Tony smirked with a wink. Loki smirked.

“A single kiss and you are allowing me to bed you?”

“Who said you get to be top?”

“I did.” Loki muttered his cool breath landed on Tony’s lips. Tony just grabbed his hand and drug him off to his room.

Loki closed the door with a spell so no one could enter and kissed Tony roughly. When Tony heard a click of fingers he pulled away and looked at Loki whom was completely naked.

“Huh?”

“Magic darling.” Tony looked down at himself and he was still dressed. Loki ran his hands down to the hem of Tony shirt and lifted it over his head; he pushed Tony onto the bed. Loki trailed his tongue down his chest, around the arc reactor and to his navel all while slipping his trousers of slowly followed by his underpants. Loki returned to Tony’s face and kissed him softly. Tony gasped loudly and arched his back when Loki wrapped a hand around his hard cock. He could feel Loki smirking against his lips. Loki stroked him slowly. He moved his hand away, further to Tony’s hole and pushed a finger in. Tony moaned into the kiss. Loki pushed another finger in and scissored them causing more moans and gasps. Loki pulled his fingers out and moved Tony slightly. Tony felt Loki lining up and then he pushed in. Tony grabbed the sheets and moaned as Loki thrust into him. He arched his back and pushed against Loki. Loki lent down and placed his lips to Tony’s collarbone and began to nibble and suck.

“Nuh, Loki…” Loki just moaned against Tony’s skin and moved a hand down to Tony cock that twitched in his hand. Loki began to pump in time with his thrusts and soon Tony came over Loki’s hands and his own stomach. After a few more thrusts Tony was filled up with Loki’s seed. Tony collapsed deeper into the bed, eyes only just open to see Loki pulling out and leaving.

“That was great.”

“Of course it was.” Loki smirked. Turning back to Tony and placed a kiss onto his lips. “Sleep.” Loki muttered and Tony fell into a deep sleep, Loki left soon after.


End file.
